farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Krone SWADRO 2000 (Farming Simulator 15)
The Krone SWADRO 2000 is a Windrower available in Farming Simulator 15. It is the largest Windrower in the base game. It can collect several trails of Mowed Grass, Dried Grass or Straw into a single, narrow trail - making it easier to pick up. Overview The SWADRO 2000 is the largest and most expensive Windrower. It is based on a long metal shaft, supported by two pairs of wheels. Two hydraulic arms extend off the main shaft, each holding three large rotating discs covered with combs. These combs pull any loose Grass or Straw they touch towards the central axis of the machine, leaving a narrow trail behind it as it passes. The SWADRO 2000 has a Three-point hitch, which can be attached to the rear of most tractors. It can also be attached to the front of some tractors, but will not work while attached that way. When unfolded, lowered and activated, the SWADRO 2000 will pull any piece of Mowed Grass, Dried Grass or Straw it touches towards the machine's centerline, but will not pick it off the ground. When passing over large swaths of these substances, or multiple existing trails, it will combine them all into a single, neat, narrow trail. This new trail should be very easy to pick up with other machines, such as Loading Wagons or Balers, as required. The SWADRO 2000 will not interact with any other crops in the game, in any way. The SWADRO 2000 has a working width of 19.0 meters. This should be sufficient to collect together up to six adjacent trails of Mowed Grass left behind by a Mower, into a single trail. 19.0 meters is also sufficient to combine together two (or more!) Straw swaths left behind a Harvester. On the other hand, due to the nature of Grass growth on most maps, a very wide Windrower may have trouble maneuvering - especially when collecting grass near trees, buildings, or other terrain obstacles. The SWADRO is therefore better suited for working large, open Meadows of grass, or for rearranging Straw swaths. If you rely heavily on Grass collection but run into maneuvering issues with the SWADRO, consider buying a smaller secondary Windrower. The SWADRO 2000 enforces a maximum speed of 19 km/h while working. The store reports that the SWADRO 2000 requires 96 kW / 130 hp to operate, but this is not a very good recommendation. On the one hand, even the smallest tractor can tow the SWADRO 2000 rather comfortably when it is not operating. But once the device is turned on, a tractor with 130 hp will struggle to hit top speed at any incline. You might want to use this tool with a tractor with at least around 200 hp, for comfortable fieldwork. Of course, if the SWADRO 2000 is mounted in tandem with a Kuhn FC 10030 Mower (a tool combo that mows two trails of Grass and windrows them together immediately), you might need an even more powerful tractor. Specifications * Front Hitch: Category:Farming Simulator 15 Windrowers Category:Farming Simulator 15 Pöttinger